dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Deanna Clay
Deanna Clay was the daughter of Inque, one of the second Batman's deadliest adversaries. History Deanna was born while Inque was still relatively young. This happened before she became a shapeshifting mutant. While being hunted by the police and with little to no money, Inque was forced to abandon Deanna to the care of other guardians. After Inque's mutation, she gained work as a freelance mercenary/assassin. As such, she secretly began supplying her daughter's guardians with money via private accounts to fund her care. Deanna, in turn, believed she had inherited a trust fund. Apparently, Deanna was never told the truth of her origins or the source of her income. Reunion As a young adult, Deanna had become very careless in regards to how she spent her money. She was frequently overdrawn on credit cards; needing to open new credit accounts so she could transfer balances from one card to another. Additionally, she was behind on her car payments to the extent that her car was being repossessed. It was at this time that a weakened Inque appeared before a startled Deanna as she attempted to explain herself to her daughter and asked her for help. Inque had almost been killed by her former employer Winchell and badly weakened, so much so that her cellular structure had been damaged. At first, Deanna merely allowed her mother to stay and rest in her apartment, but when it was realized that her cell structure had been damaged when she was attacked, Deanna was asked to help steal more mutagen so that Inque could reconfigure herself. Deanna reluctantly agreed to help, whilst commenting that she might need a less conspicuous vehicle to successfully pull off the theft. Inque commented on the cleverness of the idea and agreed to it. As such, Inque attempted to transfer more money to her daughter's account. She was still weakened yet again and Deanna offered to do it for her. She told her mother that she just needed to be told the PIN numbers and transfer codes. At this moment, Inque realized that this was the first time her daughter had called her "mother" and they seemingly shared a moment of reconciliation between each other. Betrayal Deanna had succeeded in the theft and returned to her apartment to find Inque being attacked by Batman. She briefly subdued him and gave her mother a vial of the mutagen. After injecting herself with it, Inque was now revitalized and seemingly stronger than ever. She continued the fight with Batman, which lead to a construction site below. Inque once again looked set to finish off Batman herself, until something went very wrong with her body. She started dissolving and bursting from the inside. Inque immediately knew her daughter had tampered with the formula. Deanna promptly admitted that she had added a solvent to the mutagen. When asked why she had done it, Deanna revealed that she did it for the money in her mother's accounts. Inque then seemingly dissolved into nothingness. Living in Fear Deanna used the money transferred from Inque's accounts to pay her debts and buy herself her own private mansion, complete with a butler. Batman visited her to warn her that the police would find evidence against her eventually and that the only piece of residue left from Inque had mysteriously vanished. Deanna believed her mother to be dead, to which Batman replied that she had been presumed dead before. After he left, Deanna noticed the amount of shadows around her and quickly became discomforted by the knowledge that her mother may have in fact survived and could be planning revenge on her. Moments later, one of the shadows shifted into an eye watching Deanna. Appearance * "Inqueling" Category:A to Z Category:Future individuals